Ghost In The Water
by Jennie-x
Summary: The team discover a haunted hotel in the middle of no where. An over night mission goes horribly wrong. Jack/Ianto
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just came to me, and I've planned it through and its going to be about 5 chapters long. Its my attempt on a horror story, as well as a romantic fluffy piece on Jack and Ianto. Let me know what you think. **

They were all nervous, it was their first over night mission since the Beacons and they were all scared of a repeat performance. The local holiday park has had complaints of rooms being haunted, with over five disappearances and rift activity, Jack had to take action, even though he was just as nervous as the rest of his team.

They had been driving for half an hour, and even with Jack's driving, they still had over an hour to go. The silence was soon dulled out when a loud rock tune filled the air, cursing under his breath Ianto moved slightly pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" He asked, trying to stiff a yawn, it was still ridiculously early. "Hey Jamie, I'm working." He said bitterly shooting a look over at Jack who was watching through the mirror. Who was Jamie? "I know, believe me I'd rather be with you right now." Ianto started laughing slightly, and Gwen and Owen were exchanging looks with each other, as Toshiko and Jack did the same. "I know I'm sorry okay, you know you're meant to be nice to me today." There was another laugh, and more confused glances at each other. "I don't know why you're making a big deal out of any of this, its one day out of the year," Ianto said and closed his eyes as he listened to the shouting on the other end, he was pretty sure Owen who was sat next to him could hear the shouting too. "I'm sorry. You didn't have to do all that Jamie. Thank you. I'll phone you tonight okay?" The person on the end seemed satisfied because Ianto hung up the phone, put it on silence and then back in his pocket groaning.

"Problem?" Owen smirked.

"No." Ianto said bitterly.

"Whose Jamie?" Gwen asked, knowing Jack wanted to.

"Older brother." Ianto replied, "A very pissed of older brother at that." Ianto added and then closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Jack watched through the mirror as Ianto tried to settled into an uncomfortable sleep, he had been up half of last night, and woke up too early which Jack knew made Ianto very miserable, but there was something else bothering him. Jack assumed it was to do with him being afraid of the mission, the beacons had affected him a lot more than any one else, he just never admitted it but Jack always knew.

Twenty minutes later he noticed Ianto had settled into a light sleep, noticing the frown on his face showed he was uncomfortable, "Ianto, wake up, your phone is vibrating on my leg." Owen said thumping Ianto slightly.

"Ouch." Ianto hissed, he then felt his phone too and pulled it out.

"Answer it, don't want to keep your dad waiting." Owen laughed.

Ianto answered the phone and then started talking in Welsh, Gwen understood the conversation and smiled slightly, some times hearing others speak Welsh made her feel more at ease with everything in her life. He ended the conversation quickly and then put his phone in his other pocket.

"Didn't know you were this popular." Owen snickered. Ianto just rolled his eyes and adjusted to the light out side of the window.

"I need coffee." He mumbled but only Jack had heard or noticed because he was staring at the younger man's lips.

"Lets make a pit stop." Jack smiled noticing the small diner that was coming up, they all agreed.

Ianto stretched his legs as he climbed out of the car, he was the tallest between Gwen and Owen and his legs had suffered the most in the back. "When we start driving again, you can sit up front." Toshiko smiled up at him.

"You don't have to." Ianto said politely.

"Its fine. And besides I'm sure Jack would be able to drive faster if he wasn't looking at the mirror at you." Ianto blushed, just as his phone started ringing again. Frowning he dug the phone from his pocket. He thought about letting it ring out, and then turning it off but knew that would cause more problems. Jack was watching him, he could feel it, he slowly made his way over to a wall out side of the diner and sat on it.

"Hey Carys." Ianto smiled. "Thanks, no I'm at work, no I don't think I'll be getting home tonight." Jack approached Ianto, not hearing the rest of the conversation, "I'll see you when I can, I love you too, bye." Ianto ended the call and sighed softly. Jack felt an uneasy feeling in his heart, wanting to know who his boyfriend had been talking to, but couldn't ask him without seeming nosy.

"You okay?" Jack asked gently, wondering what was wrong with him as something clearly was bothering him.

"Yeah, just tired." Ianto lied, he rested his head on Jack's shoulder and stared at the cloudy sky. "Why would any one come to holiday in Wales?"

"I don't know, but there are definitely some attractions." Jack whispered kissing Ianto softly on the lips.

An hour later, they were pulling up in the drive way of a hotel. The hotel Inn it was called, "Great name." Owen said sarcastically, "Seriously, who would want to come here?"

"We're in the middle of no where." Toshiko said looking around, the only attraction around to see were great big green fields.

"People might come here to escape." Ianto said, "Escape all the other green fields in Wales." Owen smiled at that and they headed in to check inn. The hotel looked far more dressed up on the inside then it did out.

"Hi. We're Torchwood." Jack grinned at the pretty receptionist, making every one including Ianto roll their eyes.

"Rooms, 3, 4. and 5." The girl smiled back handing him three keys.

"Right, Gwen and Toshiko room 3, Owen room 4, and that leaves you and me room 5." Jack grinned at Ianto.

"When you said we'd spend a night at a romantic hotel together, just you and me, this wasn't what I was expecting." Ianto laughed and caught the key as it was thrown at him.

They headed up to their rooms, Jack and Ianto threw their coats and bags on one bed and smiled as they looked around the double room. "Single beds?" Ianto laughed.

"Just means we're going to be a little snug." Jack smiled. Ianto grinned and then headed to the bathroom.

Jack could hear a vibrating noise and then noticed it coming from the bed, he knew he shouldn't but he reached into Ianto's coat pocket and saw his phone ringing, the word mum flashing in green letters.

"Yan you're mums ringing." Jack called.

"Answer it I wont be a second." Ianto called back. Jack nodded and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" He asked. "Hi, no this is Jack I'm his boss, he's just in the loo." Jack grinned. "His birthday?" Jack asked, suddenly everything making sense, he went to say something when Ianto walked out.

"Hey mum." Ianto said once taking the phone from Jack. "Yeah I got it thanks, and really you shouldn't have.. I know, yeah he phoned, he yelled. I know mum." Ianto couldn't look Jack in the eye, knowing when he would look up all he'd see is guilt. "I'm not sure, when I get a day off I'll come visit. Dad phoned yeah mum I'm fine, he didn't say anything, just yeah okay, mum I really got to go. Okay bye. Love you too." Ianto threw the phone on the bed and let the silence engulf them.

"You didn't say it was you're birthday." Jack said shortly, sitting next to Ianto.

"I don't like celebrating my birthday." Ianto replied quietly.

"Why every one likes birthdays." Ianto got of the bed and moved to grab his bag unpacking his clothes, and folding them neatly. "Yan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ianto lied. Jack went to say something but then Owen, Gwen and Toshiko ran into the room.

"We've got a problem." Owen said.

"What?" Jack asked, moving his gaze from Ianto to the rest of the team.

"Our stuff its gone." Toshiko said desperately. "All our tracking devices, everything, gone."

"What?" Ianto asked a little confused.

"We put our stuff in the room, then we went to check Owen's room, when we went back in everything was gone." Gwen said a little more calmly then Toshiko.

The light above their heads started to flicker, they all stared up at the light noticing the sudden change in temperature. A red smoke filled the room every one stared not knowing what to do, the smoke grew brighter as it got closer to the group, stopping in front of Ianto who hesitantly moved back, the smoke pushed its way into the younger man through his mouth and nose.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled as he watched his lover fall to the floor, his body fitting on the floor, arms and legs moving around with no control. As quick as it started it stopped, the smoke left Ianto, and a faint laughter could be heard. "Yan, can you hear me?" Jack asked as he stepped down to the lifeless body that was now limp on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen checked Ianto over, saying that he had a regular pulse, that all he had to do was wake up and then he would be able to check him over for any signs of something wrong, but until then all they could do was wait. Jack picked Ianto's body up from the floor, telling himself that Ianto was far too light and at the first chance he got he was going to make him eat a proper meal. They sat around the bed, Jack's arms around Ianto.

"Did you recognise it, the smoke?" Gwen asked.

"It looked like a poltergeist." Jack stared down as Ianto opened his eyes, his voice was low but he heard all the same.

"That's what I was thinking," Jack smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Ianto said sitting up a little, his head was hurting but he didn't want to show any weakness.

"Let me be the judge of that." Owen said moving over to Ianto, he shone a light in his eyes that he kept in his bag the whole time, he then grabbed the medical scanner and ran it over Ianto. "Fine, though you're eyes aren't adjusting to the light properly, I'll give you some pain killers for your head."

"Thanks." Ianto smiled sheepishly. "We should check the receptionist see if they have CTV in the corridors, they should have, then see who or what went into your room and take the stuff. It couldn't have been the red smoke thing, because that wouldn't have been able to physically move it." Ianto said feeling the need to talk about the case at hand and not him.

"Toshiko Gwen you two do that. Me and Owen will look around, you stay here and rest." Jack said.

"I'm fine." Ianto replied.

"You sure?" Jack asked, his voice edging closer to a worried boyfriend then a concerned boss.

"I'm fine Jack." Ianto said lightly, "But the floral decorations in this room is giving me the creeps." He smiled and jumped of the bed, following Owen out of the room, Jack walking behind them.

"This place looks as though its stuck in the middle ages." Owen retorted as they walked around, everything seemed normal. Ianto walked quietly behind him, the feeling of being cold never quite leaving him.

"Can you hear that?" Ianto asked suddenly, making Jack and Owen stop in their tracks, they were heading into the garden area, where there was a large swimming pool which was now closed over with a plastic sheet and a few swings and a slide were closed behind black gates. "There look!" Ianto said pointing to one of the swings, there was a girl, around ten swinging her legs kicking in the air, as she giggled happily.

"Yan, there's no one there." Jack said a confused expression on his face he stared at Owen who was mirroring it.

"I can't hear anything either." Owen said, and stared at Ianto who was staring at the swing.

"She's right there." Ianto said, moving closer to the play area, the girl with black hair was now looking at him, letting go of the swing with one hand and waving him over.

"Yan, come here." Jack called, but Ianto wasn't listening or couldn't hear him, he moved to the play area, and as he approached the gate opened on its own, Jack and Owen exchanging glances with each other and then heading towards Ianto who was now in the park.

He moved closer to the swing, "Do you want to play?" The girl asked.

"Okay." Ianto said, looking back to see the gate close and Jack and Owen were trapped outside. "Can my friends not play too?"

"No, they don't like me." The girl pouted, "Come swing with me Ianto." She was smiling now, hesitantly, Ianto moved to the swing and sat next to her. "I like you. Swing with me Ianto." Ianto moved his legs a little, and smiled.

"What's your name?" Ianto asked. He knew the girl was a ghost, the clothes she wore didn't fit with the time frame, a long black dress with a white petticoat, her hair pinned back in a loose bun, and her face pale white. He had met enough people who had fallen through the rift to know that she wasn't one.

"Jasmine," The girl replied sweetly. "Jasmine Winters." She added, "I like you Ianto, you're not mean to me, not like them." She looked over at Jack and Owen who were staring at Ianto with mixed emotions.

"Why do you say they're mean to you?" Ianto asked.

"Because they are mean to you, and I like you." Jasmine smiled, but then her smile vanished and she reached out to Ianto, her hand cold to the touch. "You have to help me Ianto, he's here." She screamed loudly, and disappeared, the gate opened and Owen and Jack rushed to where Ianto was.

"What the hell were you playing at?" Owen shouted, missing the fear that had flashed through Ianto, though Jack noticed and stared at Ianto concerned.

"Jasmine, the little girl, she was so scared. She said he was there, she needs help." Ianto said in a rush.

"Ianto mate, there was no little girl." Owen said, wondering whether Ianto had banged his head when he fell.

"You couldn't see her, she was there!" Ianto said frantically. There was a bright flash of lightening over head, and within in seconds loud bangs of thunder followed, as did the rain.

"Lets get you inside." Jack said softly, and Ianto nodded, he allowed Jack to put his arm around his waist, not noticing just how shaken up he was.

Gwen and Toshiko were waiting in Jack and Ianto's room, when they saw Ianto they immediately asked what had happened.

"He's going bloody mad." Owen said and sat next to Gwen.

"I'm not going mad she was there!" Ianto shouted.

"Yan, calm down." Jack said softly and Ianto just stared at the floor.

"What have you found?" Owen asked.

"The smoke." Toshiko answered, and moved the screen on the laptop around that showed the footage of the corridors, the red smoke hovered into the corridor, waiting outside the girls room, once the girls walked out, the smoke entered the room and didn't come out again.

"That's just weird." Owen said, "Your stuff must still be in the room, because it hasn't come out."

"We checked in the room again, and we found it." Toshiko smiled. "Some of it was under the bed, some in the wardrobes and some in the bathroom."

"None of it was damaged." Gwen said. "Its as though some one is playing a game with us."

Ianto thought back to what Jasmine had said, 'come and play with me' he wondered whether it was her that had done it, he took the laptop from the bed and pressed play again. He stared at the red smoke, pausing the screen when he thought he noticed something.

"What is it?" Toshiko asked, wondering what it was that she had missed.

Ianto didn't answer, he just stared at the screen he zoomed in a little more, "Can you see her?" He asked almost desperately.

"There's nothing there." Toshiko asked, looking up at Jack who instantly moved to Ianto's side.

"The shadow, look," Ianto said frantically, "Behind the smoke." He pointed at the screen.

"A little girl." Toshiko said after squinting her eyes. "And there you can see her reflection in the mirror, her hair."

"I told you I could see her." Ianto said defiantly, reminding Jack of a child who had proven his point to his parents.

"But outside, we couldn't see her she wasn't there. Ianto you were talking to thin air." Owen said.

"She didn't want you to see her." Ianto said, knowing he definitely sounded mad now.

"And why not?" Owen asked playing into Ianto's games.

"She said something about you being mean." Ianto smirked.

"You're making it up, there was no girl you banged your head when you fell!" Owen shouted, hunger and tiredness kicking in. Ianto looked up at Jack who was staring at the screen.

"Owen, calm down." Jack said. "There's nothing else we can do, we don't know what we're dealing with, I guess we just have to wait till something happens." Every one nodded. "We should eat and try to get some sleep its been a long day."

They all headed down to the dining area, Ianto said he wasn't hungry so sat down first, he looked up to see Jasmine sitting in the chair opposite. "You have to help me Ianto."

"Help you from what?" Ianto asked, looking back, every one else was getting their food.

"Him, he's mean to me Ianto. Promise me you'll help me." Jack was walking over.

"I promise." He said and watched as the girl moved over and sat next to him.

"Thank you Ianto." She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, which felt cold just like her touch and then disappeared.

"You okay?" Jack asked sitting next to his lover.

"I'm tired, I'm going to go and get some sleep." Ianto replied, and then left the room before any one could say anything.

Jack sat at the table, Gwen next to him, Toshiko and Owen opposite, "Where did he go?"

"Bed." Jack replied, "Said he was tired."

"I don't think you should leave him alone." Owen pointed out. Jack nodded, and grabbed his food and head up to his room.

He went to open the door but it was locked.

"Ianto, its me open the door!" He shouted.

"Jack help!" Ianto yelled from the other side, "He's here!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto walked up to the room he shared with Jack alone, he wondered why his Captain hadn't followed him or asked him to stay. Probably because he doesn't care Ianto thought to himself, as he pulled his arms around his body, the air getting colder as he walked the stairs to the third floor. He felt his phone vibrating, in hope he looked at it wanting to see Jack's name flash in front of him, but instead it was Jamie, he rejected the call and then turned his phone off fitting it back into his pocket. Jack hadn't even remembered his bloody birthday.

He opened the door to their room which happened to be unlocked, if it had been locked Ianto would have had to walk back downstairs to retrieve the key of Jack. He rolled his eyes, thinking it was pretty careless to leave the door open, then remembering it wouldn't have mattered too much as the smoke got in from the crack underneath the door. Sighing as tiredness swept over him, Ianto threw himself onto the bed, a small smile on his lips as he stretched his tired body.

His phone started ringing again, he picked it up from his pocket it was turned off, but it was vibrating and the key pad flashing. "What the.." Ianto was cut off as the door slammed shut, a lock clicked in the distance and Ianto sat up right in the bed, just as the lights started to flicker. Not knowing what to do he stayed still hoping for it to pass, what ever it was. The light bulb above his head smashed over the floor, and some glass scratched his skin.

Then there was the sound. It was the girl Jasmine, but she wasn't laughing, she was screaming desperately; "Don't hurt him daddy, he's my friend!" She was screaming over and over again.

The smoke appeared a second later, larger than before it filled the room backing Ianto into a corner of the room. "Daddy he's my friend, please!" A pale pink smoke filled the room, and Ianto recognised it as Jasmine the smoke fitted to her shape. But she looked different, her hair was in a mess around her small body, the dress that looked so elegant on her earlier was now shredded, and her eyes were red from crying.

As quick as everything had started it all stopped, the smoke and Jasmine had vanished. Stepping away from the corner he had been huddled in, Ianto moved towards the door, needing to be held by Jack. The handle to the door was turning and Ianto moved back again, thoughts of the smoke coming back flashed in his mind, "Yan, its me open the door." Jacks voice filled the silence and Ianto tried to open the door. "Ianto, please open the door." Jack shouted.

Ianto felt himself being pushed into the wall, with a yelp he banged his head hard he could feel the pressure on his skull as his eyes started to water. There was a loud crackling laugh. "Jack!" Ianto's voice was pained and he tried to shout but the laughter was too loud. "Jack help me!" Ianto used all his energy in his body to scream to his lover, "He's here!"

Jack heard everything, the bang against the wall, the laughter, and Ianto's scream for help. Pressing his headset he called Owen for help as he continued to bang against the door, the hinges were old and it wasn't long before the door had allowed him entrance.

Ianto was sat in the corner, blood spilling from a cut on the back of his head. His top was ripping slowly, red cuts appeared on his body as though some one was cutting his skin, but there was no one around.

"Jack.. what the.." Owen shouted as he walked into the room, witnessing the same as Jack.

"What's doing it?" Gwen asked.

"Who's there?" Jack called knowing he sounded stupid, when there wasn't an answer he headed straight to Ianto, something pushing him away.

Pale pink smoke filled the room, Owen, Jack, Gwen and Toshiko all stared as a young girl appeared from the smoke. "Stop it Daddy please stop it!" The girl screamed frantically, a figure appeared over Ianto. Tall, dark and ugly, leering over his broken body a horrific snarl planted on his yellowing lips.

"He's a good one." The man growled.

"He's my friend,!" The girl pleaded rushing to Ianto's side. "Daddy please stop!" The cutting around Ianto's heart had stopped but the blood was still pouring from his tender body.

"You don't have any friends." The older man grunted, pushing the girl away from Ianto. "You're useless, always useless, why couldn't it have been you, I'm stuck with you and all you do is get into trouble, you're worthless." With a loud scream the smoke disappeared from the room and Jack was dropped from where he was pinned.

"Ianto, can you hear me?" Owen called rushing to Ianto, Gwen and Toshiko helped Jack up.

"Mm.." Ianto sounded so far away and when he tried to open his eyes every one seemed to be spinning. "Stop moving."

"I'm going to shine a light in your eyes okay." Owen said as he took hold of one of Ianto's shoulders to keep him in place, he waited for a small nod or in his case a light grunt from Ianto before shining the light. "You've got concussion, and you're going to need stitches." Owen said as he looked down at Ianto's body, and then at his head wound.

"Yan, are you okay?" Jack asked softly.

"Mm..feel like I've been hit by a truck sir."

"Back to sir are we?" Jack asked kindly helping Ianto to his feet, he swaggered a little and then fell back onto the bed.

"Did you see her?" Ianto asked, his voice slow and quiet.

"Yeah we saw her." Toshiko said sitting on the other side of Ianto, watching as Owen grabbed his medical bag and found his stitching equipment.

"We have to help.. ouch.. her." Ianto hissed slightly as Owen started work on Ianto's chest.

"I'll give you pain killers once I've done it okay," Owen smiled. Hissing and clenching his hand in Jack's Ianto closed his eyes.

"How do we help her? She's a ghost."

"She's a little girl." Ianto shot back at Gwen who was standing at the door. "And she's scared."

"What do we do?" Jack asked.

"Kinda hoped you'd have an answer to that." Ianto smiled sheepishly, biting his lip as Owen came to end.

"Jack, look at where the cuts are." Owen said and they all looked down to the four cuts that were boxed over his heart.

"It looks as though some one was going to take.." Toshiko cut herself of when she looked at the pain expression on her face.

"Good thing I listened to you." Jack said to Owen, if he had been one minute later, he didn't want to think what would have happened.

"I'll do the stitches on your head, then you're going to need to sleep." Owen said.

"No, I have to help her." Ianto said sleepily.

"We'll help her in the morning, we all need to get some sort of rest." Jack said holding Ianto's hand tightly.

"Promise?" Ianto asked quietly.

"I promise." Jack whispered. Ten minutes later Owen was just finishing Ianto's head wound, and then Jack told every one to go to bed. Owen telling the girls he was sleeping in their room telling them it was for their protection but they knew it was because he didn't want to sleep on his own, and no one blamed him for that.

"How you feeling?" Jack asked Ianto as he held him close.

"Fine." Ianto mumbled.

"Go to sleep." Jack said soothingly.

"I can't, every time I close my eyes I see the red smoke.. feel the pain.."

"I'm not going to let any one hurt you again Yan." Jack promised kissing his forehead lightly.

"I know, but I'd rather just stay awake just for a little while."

"Okay then." Jack smiled. They sat in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes and Jack was sure Ianto had fallen asleep but when he looked down he saw that his eyes were wide open and felt his hand being circled by a cold finger. "Yan.."

"Mm."

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" He asked softly, he felt Ianto's body stiffen slightly and then heard a small sigh.

"Because its not important." Ianto answered.

"But it is, you're important to me." Jack said strongly.

"I don't do birthdays."

"Why?" Jack asked, but then saw Ianto's eyes close and he knew the younger man was just trying to avoid answering the question, but Jack smiled slightly as he felt his breaths even out and knew he had fallen asleep.

Jack stared at Ianto's peaceful attire knowing that in a few hours he would be awake holding onto Jack as a nightmare haunted him, but Jack just waited to be needed. Smiling slightly, he could get use to Ianto sleeping on top of him, allowing himself to be held in his boyfriends arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto woke up three hours after he had falling asleep, jumping slightly when he realised Jack was awake and watching him, something he could never get used to, the fact that his partner watched him when he was asleep was slightly creepy.

"Morning." Ianto yawned slightly.

"Technically its still the middle of the night," Jack said as he moved a little allowing Ianto to get more comfortable. "You okay?"

"Fine," Ianto lied, every where ached, and he could still feel invisible attackers hurting him making him want to be held tighter by Jack.

"Anything I can do?" Jack asked knowing Ianto was anything but fine.

"Hold me," Ianto whispered, Jack shifted from how he was sitting and pulled Ianto closer to him being careful not to hurt him. Holding him tight he felt Ianto's body relax a little.

"You know if you look past the ghosts, and the fact that you almost died last night, right here right now, this is pretty normal." Jack smiled as he gently rubbed his hand along Ianto's arm.

"None of our life is normal Jack." Ianto pointed out.

"I think we should do more normal stuff." Jack smiled.

"Like what?" Ianto asked his head resting against Jack's chest the constant beat of his lovers heart making him relax.

"Dates, you know dinner and a movie, we've been together six months and have only been on one date."

"Life gets in the way." Ianto said sheepishly.

"Well from now on, I'm not going to let it." Jack said strongly. "I almost lost you, if I would have been a minute later.."

"Jack please stop." Ianto whispered. "You saved me, you always save me."

"But it was so close this time, your heart.."

"Is gone any way." Ianto whispered.

"What?" Jack asked, not to sure if he heard what had been said.

"When Lisa died Jack, my heart was shattered, but then, us happened and my heart didn't have time to heal because you already had it, and I know that it might not be forever, but right now you have my heart." Jack felt silent tears fall from his eyes, and watched Ianto avoid eye contact with him, as though he had regretted what he said.

"I love you," Jack said softly kissing Ianto's forehead.

"I love you too." Ianto smiled leaning up for a light kiss. "Mm.. I guess now I might have to tell my parents I'm gay."

"You mean they don't know?" Jack asked a little startled, he knew their relationship weren't exactly exclusive but he always thought Ianto would have told his parents something as important as that, though come to think of it Ianto never spoke about his family.

"We're not very close." Ianto replied shortly.

"How come?" Jack asked.

"Me and Jamie have different dads, he didn't know his dad he left when mum found out she was pregnant, but then she met my dad and we played happy families for a while. But mum cheated on dad and out came Carys, when dad found out he went mad, he was hurt the woman he loved had stopped loving him. He stayed for a while, tucked me in at night told me I was the only reason he stayed because I was his blood and that was what was important, he didn't look at anyone else as family except me. He started drinking when I was fifteen, on my sixteenth birthday he was completely pissed, beat me up screamed at me saying even I wasn't reason to stay any more, so he left." Ianto felt himself cry at the memory and felt Jack's grip on him tighten.

"That's why you don't celebrate your birthday." Jack said gently.

"He left before we even cut the cake, we never did cut the cake. But every year its just a constant reminder that I'm useless, every one phones, maybe because they feel guilty, dad he stopped drinking he phones on holidays, mainly to make up for everything. I haven't seen my mum in two years, my brother visits some times, but I always tell him I'm busy, my sister phones all the time, but I never answer. Its just a little too late you know?"

"Yeah, but they're your family." Jack said relaxing as he felt Ianto stop crying.

"Yeah but some times friends make a better family." Ianto whispered. "But I'll tell them."

"You sure?" Jack asked.

"I love you, I'm not ashamed of it, even though my family might be."

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together." Jack smiled kissing Ianto passionately.

-x-

They had managed to fall asleep again, and Jack woke up when Ianto moved away from him, he missed the heat of the other man's body and watched as Ianto grabbed the laptop from the side and then sat back down.

"Did I wake you?" Ianto asked softly once he realised that Jack was awake.

"No," Jack smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Research." Ianto replied and waited for the computer to load, he looked at Jack and smiled his hair was sticking up and he couldn't help but lean forward and capture Jack's lips in a love filled kiss. "You look so cute."

"I don't do cute." Jack pouted and watched as Ianto went into work mode. Sitting up so he could hey a better look Jack moved closer to Ianto.

A few minutes later, Jack was starting to get bored he knew they were meant to be working any way but it was half six in the morning, and he was alone with his very attractive boyfriend in a hotel room, and all Ianto could think about was work.

"Hey look at this." Ianto said pulling Jack out of his dirty thoughts.

"What is it?" Jack asked moving a little closer the heat of Ianto's body so close to him making it hard to concentrate on anything.

"A newspaper article, look at the picture that's Jasmine and her dad. Her mum owned the hotel in the early 1900's, but in 1927 her mum died of a heart attack. They buried her in the garden area, after she died the hotel was home of several murders, five in total all victims having their hearts cut out in a way that only a doctor could manage. But then everything stopped, the hotel went out of business, then it we brought again two years ago when the murders and disappearances started again."

"So what do you think is going on, none of this is screaming alien." Jack stated.

"Ghosts, I mean the smoke that's definitely weird, poltergeists would be my best guess. I think the dad is trying to find a suitable heart for his wife, you know not accepting that she's gone and his desperation to save her is what's trapping them here."

"So how do we stop it?" Jack asked, never underestimating how smart Ianto was.

"I don't know," Ianto sighed leaning against Jack and putting the laptop down and settling back into the bed with Jack.

"We'll think of something in a slightly more human hour." Jack smiled as he started kissing down Ianto's neck, he couldn't help but smile as he felt Ianto lean into the touch. Ianto turned around so he could get better access to everything Jack. Their lips met in a very heat filled and passionate kiss, as Ianto moved so he was now on top of his lover.

"You know, I don't feel comfortable doing this with Owen in the next room." Ianto whispered as he ground his hips, making sure to rub his growing erection against Jacks who let out a loud moan.

"I don't care, we're doing this." Jack smiled as he turned Ianto so he was now on top.

Jack kissed his way down Ianto's neck, as he started taking of their boxers that they had slept in. He made sure that his hand rubbed against his length, hearing the satisfied moans coming from his younger love as he bucked his hips into Jacks hand.

Ianto stared into Jack's eyes as he lay on top, rubbing their erections together, the friction was enough to make Ianto moan in pleasure, they had never done anything so intimate before. After a while they both needed something more, and Jack leaned over Ianto reaching for his bag that lay forgotten on the floor. Once he had the bag, Jack was kneeling over Ianto's body, smiling to himself Ianto leaned up slightly taking Jack's length in his mouth, moaning in surprise Jack dropped the bag once he had the lube in his hand, he pushed his hands on the wall as Ianto continued to suck him off under him, his fingers fingering at his entrance making Jack moan loudly.

Ianto stopped when he knew Jack was close, he moved his body so he was kneeling to and Jack licked Ianto's lips, the taste of himself had never tasted so sweeter, "I want you to fuck me," Ianto whispered as he bit at Jack's ear. Jack didn't hesitate, once Ianto moved so he was on his hands and knees on the old hotel bed, Jack positioned himself behind him, he squeezed lube on his fingers and started to prepare Ianto who leant into the touch moaning Jack's name softly. Once Jack thought Ianto was ready and he removed his fingers from Ianto making the younger man moan in frustration, but the moans were then filled with pain and pleasure as Jack replaced his fingers with his aching cock and started pushing in and out of Ianto who was moaning loud along with Jack, who was biting and sucking on Ianto's back.

Jack couldn't remember when fucking Ianto had been so much fun, it could have been because Owen was in the next room, probably with a pillow over his head trying to block out the moans that were now becoming louder and louder as they both felt themselves loose control.

"Fuck Jack so fucking close." Ianto said in a ragged breath as he pumped himself to the same rhythm as Jacks desperate thrusts.

Thrusting harder pleadingly Jack bit at Ianto's neck knowing there was going to be very clear marks on his lover, they moaned together, screaming each others name as they came. After collapsing on the bed in a sweaty heap Ianto found himself lying back in Jack's arms.

"That was amazing," Jack said with a loud sigh.

"Mm." Ianto said sleepily. "Love you."

"Love you too." Jack smiled. "You know when this is over I'm going to take you to a nice hotel, you know with big king size beds, rose petals, hot tubs, the works, just you and me."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Ianto smiled.

There was a loud bang at the door and Owen stormed in, Gwen and Toshiko behind.

"What the.." Jack said pulling the blanket over him and a very blushing Ianto.

"You're meant to be resting." Owen snapped. "Any way there's a problem downstairs."

"What kind of a problem?" Jack asked as he and Ianto reached for their boxers.

"The ghost kind, a very pissed of ghost at that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks To Everyone Who Has Reviewed And Added To Alerts – This one is for you :) and yes I thought you would appreciate the 'scene' in the last chapter :)**

After pulling on a pair of jeans and his black hooded sweat shirt, Ianto followed the team along the hotel corridors, Jack standing next to him as the ghost had decided Ianto was there favourite play toy he was scared something would happen.

"Looking at this now I can see why this place is out of business." Owen said as they watched the scene in the reception; the young girl behind the desk was crying frantically, hiding behind the large wooden frame as objects were being thrown around in sync with the flashing lights.

"Any idea where they're coming from?" Gwen asked, her eyes almost popping out of their sockets as knives from the kitchen were being thrown at the wall.

"There, look." Ianto pointed to a faint red glow in the corner of the room. "What do we do?"

"We've never dealt with ghosts before." Toshiko said desperately. "Jack?"

"I'm better with aliens and weevils, ghosts are normally friendly."

"Well Casper seems to be staying at a different hotel." Owen mumbled.

"Salt." Ianto said.

"What?" Jack asked a little confused.

"I read some where in the archives that ghosts don't like it, its like their allergic to it."

"Salt?" Owen asked with wide eyes.

"Yes Owen, salt. The table variety."

"Its worth a shot." Jack said a little unconvinced. "Tosh, Gwen go to the kitchen and find some salt."

"Right." Gwen said and followed Toshiko into the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm going to get the girl." Jack said, "Stay here." He added to Owen and Ianto who just blinked back at him and watched helplessly as Jack acted the part of the hero and headed in the direction of the flying objects.

"You two had sex when you knew I was in the next room." Owen spat.

"Owen, I don't think now is the time." Ianto said as he watched Jack get hit on the head with what looked to be a rolling pin.

"Still, you couldn't have kept it in your trousers."

"I would if I was wearing trousers." Ianto smirked a small smile played on his lips as Jack reached the desk without a knife to the heart.

"Can you walk?" Jack asked the girl softly, who nodded quickly.

"Good, I want you to stay behind me okay, and be quick." The girl nodded again, to stunned to speak.

A few more bruises to the head and Jack was standing next to Ianto who was fussing over a particularly large bruise that was forming on Jack's temple where a shelf had hit him, it seemed that the ghost had realised small objects didn't do justice.

"I want you to go, run as fast as you can and just leave okay." Jack said and the girl nodded and started running again, the ghost's attention was focused on them.

"Jack, we've got the salt." Gwen screeched and stood next to Jack. Jack took the salt with a smile.

"So how does it work?" He asked Ianto who was staring in the corner of the room. "Yan!"

Ianto snapped back to attention, Jasmine was in the corner shouting at her dad but the others couldn't hear her, and by the sound of it neither could her dad. "I don't know, just throw it?" Ianto suggested.

"This is getting more stupid by the minute." Owen snapped just as a knife was thrown in their direction, Ianto quickly pushed Owen out of the way and landed on top of him with a loud groan the knife falling next to them.

"You okay?" Ianto asked getting up quickly.

"Yeah thanks." Owen smiled as a doctor he was used to doing the saving, and a tea boy had just saved him. "So this salt thing?" Owen asked as the red smoke became nearer. Thinking on his toes, Ianto grabbed the salt from Jack sprinkled some on his hand and then threw it at the smoke, each tiny particle hitting the smoke releasing a small cracking sound.

"Well done on the salt call." Toshiko smiled at Ianto who just stared in shock, it really worked.

"Yeah but now I think I might have pissed it off." Ianto mumbled.

"So now we?" Jack asked, taken the team by surprise, Jack always knew the answers.

"Look over there." Gwen said pointing to Jasmine who appeared out of no where, but Ianto had seen her all along.

"Ianto, you need to help me." The girl cried.

"How?" Ianto asked stepping forward unconsciously though he could feel Jack trying to pull him back.

"Help me Ianto." The girl cried. "You promised you'd help."

"But how?" Ianto asked aware that the red smoke was getting closer to him.

"Yan.." Jack said unsteadily.

"Make him stop please Ianto."

"How?" Ianto asked once more, then ducked as a knife was aimed at his head.

"He's going to kill you, he's going to kill you all, stop him before its too late."

"How do we stop him Jasmine?" Jack asked grabbing hold of Ianto's hand tightly.

"He's stuck here, we can't leave. But you have to stop him... more will die Captain Jack Harkness more will die.." The girl was cut off by her own scream as the smoke turned on her, and then the room was empty again.

"Well that helped." Owen muttered.

"They're stuck here, what can we do?" Gwen asked shivering slightly as an unearthly cold filled the room.

"We destroy the hotel." Ianto said simply, only to be looked at as though he was frothing at the mouth, rolling his eyes he began to talk again, "Don't you see, they're stuck here, if we destroy the hotel then they wouldn't be stuck here. There tied to the hotel, the murders, his wife, everything happened here, if we burned down the place then they can move on."

"I swear I saw that in a movie." Owen said.

"But we can't just burn down a hotel." Gwen said.

"We're the only people here." Jack said. "No one comes down here any more, like Owen said its in the middle of no where."

"So we're just going to burn it down because Ianto said it will work?" Gwen said a little bitterly.

"I didn't say it would work." Ianto said.

"It will work. And its all we got." Jack smiled.

"So how do we go about burning down a five floor building?" Toshiko asked.

"Petrol and a match-stick." Ianto said simply.

"Were you like an arsonist in another life?" Owen laughed.

"No, but I watch a lot of movies too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks To Everyone Who Has Reviewed And Added To Alerts**

Ianto felt as though every one was looking at him, he hated when the attention was him he always did, he was pleased when his phone started to ring, he picked it from his pocket ready to turn it off but Jack smiled and nodded at him.

"Hey Jamie.." Ianto said as he walked away from the group who had moved out into the garden. Ianto walked around aimlessly as he spoke to his brother, he realised he was walking further and further away from the group and deeper into the garden. "Sorry what did you say?" Ianto asked he had lost track of the conversation already, "I'm sorry I didn't phone back I was busy." Almost getting my heart ripped out Ianto added silently, "Yeah I know I work too hard."

"Ianto!" Jack called, it was only then that Ianto realised how far he had walked, he was standing next to the swimming pool.

"I'll phone you later, got to go back to work." Ianto ended the call and stared at the swimming pool, he could see Jasmine, her body was at the bottom of the pool, the plastic sheet that covered the pool was now wrapped around her.

"Ianto!" Jack called again, and Ianto snapped his head up, he looked back at the pool and saw that the body was gone, he started walking over to Jack. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Ianto sighed. "I know how Jasmine died."

"How?" Jack asked a little stunned.

"Drowned in the pool." Ianto replied. "I just saw her body. Then it was gone." Jack nodded grimly and they walked towards the others.

"I was thinking." Owen said.

"This is going to be good." Gwen laughed.

"The ghosts are attached to their bodies right? If we burn the hotel down the bodies will still be in piece, we should burn the bodies as well."

"One problem, we don't know where the bodies are." Gwen pointed out smugly.

"Actually, they're over there." Ianto said pointing to behind the swimming pool. "I saw the graves."

"Oh." Gwen sighed.

"So, we burn the bodies and the hotel?" Toshiko asked.

"Yeah." Jack smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Toshiko said.

"I'll be glad once this is all over," Gwen said, acting as though it was her that the ghosts were constantly using.

"We all will." Jack said with a pointed gaze at Ianto who was staring at the floor awkwardly. "So, any one got a spade?" Owen looked up at Jack a confused expression on his face that was almost cute. "To dig the graves, we'll need to get rid of the soil before we can burn the bones."

"Wait you mean we have to actually dig the graves up?" Gwen asked.

"How else do you expect to burn their bones?" Ianto asked not caring that he came of slightly patronising, Gwen was hard to handle when he was in a bad mood.

"I don't..." Gwen was cut off by Owen who started to talk.

"I saw one near the swings." He said rolling his eyes at Gwen.

"I'll go get it." Gwen said, and Toshiko followed.

Ianto's phone started to ring, and he stared at it mimicking the confuses expression that was just on Owen's face. "Aren't you going to answer it?" Owen asked, he really hated the particular song that Ianto had chosen as his ring tone.

"I would if some one was ringing it." Ianto replied holding up the flashing phone, that wasn't ringing. "It did this right before.."

Jack pushed Ianto on the floor pulling Owen down too as the red smoke pushed past their heads, "You two okay?" Jack asked.

"Fine." Both men chorused, and stood up quickly, the smoke had changed into the angry man.

"You're a good one." The man said, his voice low and husky. He was staring directly at Ianto, his yellowing teeth opened in a smile. Jack and Owen both moved protectively in front of Ianto.

"Too bad you can't have him." Jack said, the man laughed a screechy laugh that made them all want to cover their ears, the girls appeared behind the man, using her instincts Gwen raised the spade over his head ready to hit it before it turned to smoke and was now behind Ianto.

"You can't stop me." The man growled as he pushed Ianto away from Owen and Jack and then started screaming as Ianto touched his skin, a crackling sound was also heard.

"Yan.." Jack called and Ianto fell to the floor just as the ghost appeared. "What happened?"

"Salt." Ianto said, reaching into his pocket showing several salt packets. "Always prepared." Jack couldn't help but laugh, he placed a rough kiss on his lips and heard Gwen cough from behind them.

"So what now?" She asked.

"We burn some bones." Owen grinned, grabbing the spade from Gwen and following Jack and Ianto who were walking hand in hand in front.

"You know, when we get home, I'm taking you out for a very expensive meal."

"Last time you said that we didn't leave the hub." Ianto smirked.

"Well I mean it this time." Jack smiled.

"What I don't get is why the ghost is latching onto Ianto." Gwen said it almost sounded as though she was jealous, which made both Owen and Toshiko roll their eyes in synch. Jack looked over at Ianto who shrugged.

"If it helps Gwen, I don't particularly like it." Ianto said in his classic dead pan voice which always made Jack smile.

When conversation behind them started again, Jack looked at Ianto, "Its because the girl feels as though she can connect with you, ghosts are extremely good with feelings, that's probably why." Jack smiled weakly.

"That's what I was thinking." Ianto sighed. "Lucky me right." Ianto mumbled, Jack didn't know what to say so just squeezed his hand tighter.

They reached the grave stones a few moment later, and Jack grabbed Ianto close to him. Red smoke was all over the graves.

"And we thought this was going to be easy.." Owen sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what happens now?" Gwen asked as she stared from the graves to Jack who was staring at the graves with wide eyes.

"I don't think salt will work this time." Jack said. "And like I've said ghosts aren't really my thing.."

"How about a decoy?" Ianto suggested. "Get him away from the graves so you can burn them?"

"Its too dangerous." Jack pointed out.

"What else do we have?" Ianto asked with a raised eye brow.

"I wont let you be bait, not after what happened." Jack mumbled. Ianto smiled slightly.

"Its the only way." Ianto sighed.

"Me and Ianto will go that way." Owen said, "That way if anything does happen, I'll be able to patch him up."

"And if something happens to you?" Ianto smirked.

"You can patch me up tea boy." Owen smiled.

"Fine, spade." Jack held his hand out and Owen passed him the spade and a lighter. "Didn't know you smoked."

"I don't.." Owen mumbled, and Ianto gestured for them to go knowing that the lighter belonged to Diane.

"Be careful." Jack said, and Ianto and Owen just nodded.

"Hey Casper!" Owen shouted.

"Yeah, some how that's going to work." Ianto mumbled, he kept his eyes on the smoke it was still around the graves. Ianto gestured for Owen to walk towards the smoke with him.

"What?" Owen said a little unsure, walking towards the smoke wasn't much of a decoy more like walking into the fire, a very angry fire.

"Trust me." Ianto sighed, Owen nodded and they walked towards the smoke, it stopped moving around the graves and turned into the man.

"You!" The man snarled his yellow teeth on show, Owen looked at the man and wanted to be sick.

"Hey." Ianto said simply, keeping eye contact with the balding ghost, he slowly started to move backwards, pleased that the man seemed to be following.

"You're going to die," The man laughed and started walking a little faster, which Owen and Ianto copied.

"Sure," Ianto shrugged. "But it wont change anything." This seemed to confuse the ghost, he was used to scaring people away, making them run so he could enjoy the chase but this one, the good one, he wasn't scared. "You might kill me, might kill all of us, rip out our hearts and then what? Your wife she's dead, your little girl is scared of you. What's the point, why don't you just go?"

"No!" The man screamed and lunged for Ianto who was expecting it and moved out of the way.

"Well done, pissed him right off." Owen smirked, and watched as the man watched Ianto.

"It worked didn't it." Ianto shivered.

"But now its going to kill you, and as good as I am, I can't save the dead." Owen replied.

"Thanks for your faith in me Owen." Ianto said and continued to back away from the ghost who was now in physical form. "Got your gun?"

"He's a ghost!" Owen said but handed it over.

"If he can touch me, we should be able to touch him."

"Now isn't the time to tell me about your fetishes." Owen smirked.

"Owen, you know fighting a ghost thing here." Ianto laughed. He loaded the gun and moved towards the ghost. "So, you were saying about killing me?"

"Do you have a death wish?" The ghost laughed and Ianto just shrugged moving forward gun still in hand.

"I would say do you but that would be slightly ironic as you know you're dead." They were really close now and Jack was watching everything his eyes wide with fear all he could think was: 'what the fuck is Ianto doing?'

The ghost pushed himself onto Ianto a gun shot rang through the garden, echoing in the silence. There were two loud screams, one was Ianto the other the ghost. Owen ran over and watched with his eyes wide, the ghost had a bullet hole right where his heart would be and Ianto's hands were on top if it covered in what looked like salt. With a little help from Owen, they pushed the man onto the floor and watched his skin burn.

"You okay?" Owen asked noticing how the young welsh man was holding his arm.

"I landed on my arm." Ianto sighed, "He's not you know dead, he'll be okay in a minute. Just slowed him down."

"We should go help Jack." Ianto nodded and they both rushed over to Jack who was now digging the dirt from the grave.

"You two okay?" Gwen asked standing next to Owen.

"Ianto hurt his arm, he did all the work." Owen smiled hitting Ianto on the back who flinched slightly, "Right sorry,"

"You okay?" Jack asked looking up at Ianto who was watching the grave.

"Fine," Ianto smiled, and turned back to see the ghost turning to smoke once more. "Hurry up."

"I'm there." Jack said moving his face away from the decaying bones, he lit the lighter and set the bones a light, watching as red smoke hovered around them. He grabbed Ianto's hand, as Gwen, Toshiko and Owen all moved away.

The bones were burning behind them brightly, as the red smoke moved around the. "Yan.." Jack said softly, "I love you."

"Jack.." Before Ianto could say anything the smoke had pushed its way into him again and he was on the floor, his body rigid. It lasted a minute as the last bones burned and then the smoke vanished.

"Ianto!" Jack cried as he rushed over to where his body was.

"Mm.." Ianto whispered. "Love you too."

"Can you move?" Owen asked as he rushed next to him, Gwen and Toshiko watching everything.

"I think so." Ianto said and went to sit up, holding onto Jack for help who was too pleased to oblige.

"Look!" Gwen called pointing over to the little girl who was now bathed in a white light.

"Thank you Ianto." The girl smiled. "You saved me."

"We saved you." Ianto corrected her, making them all smile.

"So is everything over?" Owen asked.

"Yes. You saved me. I can move on now." The girl waved and they smiled back and watched as she walked further into the light.

"Can we go home now?" Ianto whispered.

"Yeah, let Owen have a look at you and then we can go home." Jack smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"You know, I'm really proud of you." Jack whispered as he held Ianto close to him that night, every one was relived to be back home, away from the trenches that were the Welsh Countryside. The first thing they decided to do was take a long bath, there was nothing erotic about what they did, cuddled close together as warm water swam through their bodies, healing the wounds of the past weekend.

"Why?" Ianto asked, his voice covered with sleep as he held onto Jack sheepishly. His fingers playing with the loose cotton hanging off Jack's boxers.

"Because you saved us, you knew what to do throughout this whole thing. And I've underestimated you and I'm sorry."

"Well you know now for the future." Ianto smiled. "Jack.."

"Mm.."

"My family is coming over tomorrow." Ianto sighed, his mum had left him a voice male saying she had a spare key and she was going to come and see him, and If he was at work at least she would have a chance to tidy up and stock his fridge with healthy food.

"I'd like to meet them." Jack smiled, but remembered what Ianto told him about his dad and wondered maybe meeting his potential father in law would be such a good idea.

"Good, because you've no choice in the matter, I'd like you to be there when they kick me out of the family for good." Ianto mumbled.

"You really think they'll take it that bad?" Jack asked, but from understanding what his young lover had said recently about his parents, he knew that was how his parents and family were going to take it.

"Yeah." Ianto said sadly, "But I've got you, and that's all that matters." With that Ianto squeezed Jack lightly into an effortless hug and closed his eyes, letting sleep devour him.

"Love you Yan." Jack whispered before falling into a peaceful sleep as well.

-x-

Jack had given every one two days off, field missions always made the group tired and bitter but he had said if anything happens he would call them and expect them to jump up to work but only in an emergency. They worked for Torchwood after all, regular days off weren't in their contracts. Ianto woke up at half eight and even though Jack deemed this early he knew this was a record for Ianto who was normally at work at this time.

"I'm going to have a shower." Ianto whispered, knowing Jack was awake. Jack nodded, he was too tired to even think about showering with Ianto, it was weird, sleep always made him feel more tired, but lying in the bed with Ianto who was sound asleep it was hard not to get pulled into a beautiful slumber, he had stopped fighting it three months ago.

An hour they were both up, ready and washed when they heard the familiar sound of a key in the lock, "You know she could have rang the bell you know to see if I was in." Ianto mumbled as he made his way to the hall way. He had a large bump on his head and a few small scratched on his arms from the mission, and other weevil hunting activities and Jack silently wondered what his lover would tell his family.

"Oh Ianto you're in!" His mother smiled brightly, and Ianto smiled back moving over to hug his mum tightly, realising the smallest touch showed how much he had missed having family around, behind his mum were his brother, sister and father.

"Ianto what the hell happened to your head?" Jack guessed that was Carys who was now shouting.

"I got mugged." Ianto said simply, but the lie was completely believable and it scared Jack how good of a liar his partner was.

"Hello son." His father said.

"Dad." Ianto nodded. "Alright Jamie?"

"Good, so no work?"

"No work." Ianto replied shortly. "So I want you to meet some one." Ianto said and gestured for Jack to make his grand entrance.

"Oh you've gone at got yourself a girl friend." His mother grinned.

"Actually.." Ianto said and took hold of Jack's hand. "Boyfriend." There was silence in the hallway and Ianto wondered for a second if telling his family was the right thing to do, but then remembered how hurt he was at his father, how much he disliked his family and then how much he loved Jack and he knew he has done the right thing.

"Well..." His mother said numbly. "Pleased to meet you..."

"Jack." Jack grinned and shook Ianto's mums hand. "Nice to meet you all."

"Jack, that's Carys, Jamie, and my dad." Ianto said, wondering whether his mum had maybe knocked her head. Carys stared at them in shock, Jamie was frowning and his father couldn't look him in the eye. "So, any one for coffee?"

"I'll make it." His mum said and headed straight to the kitchen, Jack wondered of to help. Ianto followed his family into the living room.

"You're gay." Carys stated.

"I guess." Ianto replied, he had never really thought about categorising himself, he was in love with Jack and that's all that mattered to him.

"My son gay." His dad said shaking his head. Ianto went to say something but Jack walked in.

"Please tell me you didn't touch the coffee machine." Ianto said and Jack just smiled.

"Your mum did." Jack grinned and then sat down next to Ianto, who instantly reached for his hand.

"So what did the police say?" His mum asked as she walked in.

"About.." Ianto asked completely confused.

"The mugging." She smiled curtly.

"Oh, yeah they caught the guy." Ianto smiled, and then the room was filled with silence again, but then his mum started talking again.

"I must say this is a bit of a shock," She said with a dramatic sigh at the end.

"I'm sorry?" Ianto asked raising an eye brow.

"You were quite happy in London with that Lisa girl."

"That Lisa girl is dead mum." Ianto said and smiled as Jack squeezed his hand.

"Oh. Well you don't tell us anything." His mum said sadly and Ianto just rolled his eyes, his eyes wondered to Jack's wrist strap and for a second was wishing it would start beeping.

"So Jack." Jamie began. "How old are you?" Ianto rolled his eyes, Jack was over a hundred years old.

"34." Jack said and Ianto coughed slightly trying to hold back his laughter.

"Bit old." His father stated and this time Ianto couldn't stop laughing.

"Are you having some sort of fit?" His sister asked with a humoured smile.

"Sorry." Ianto said with a smirk. "And he's not that old."

"There's a ten year age gap."

"Technically its nine." Ianto replied shortly.

"Yes well he's still far too old." His mum said and Jack just looked down.

"You know what mum, he could be the exact same age as me and he'd still be too old. Just face it I'm gay, in love with a man, and fucking get over it, and if you can't then get out of my house." Jack stared in shock at how angry Ianto sounded, yet he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Don't you talk to your mother like that." His father snapped.

"You know, not so long ago you were talking to her like she was shit on the floor, and when we all told you to stopped you didn't did you." Ianto said back quickly.

"Ianto be quiet." Carys said strongly.

"Why should I?" Ianto asked, he had hoped his sister would be okay with it, but he was obviously wrong.

"Because you're not acting like yourself, this whole gay thing, you're grieving that's all." His mother smiled sympathetically.

"Mum, you didn't know that Lisa died until what two minutes ago, you're using everything as an excuse and I'm sick of it. So you know what just leave."

"But its your birthday."

"I don't celebrate my birthday, haven't done since I was sixteen and you all know why. So save the small talk and just go, I've had a long past couple of days and right now all I want to do is cuddle up to my boyfriend and sleep." Ianto walked to the front door and held it open as his family walked out, his dad shooting him a heated look before slamming the door.

"Yan.." Jack said gently, he saw the tears in his eyes and moved over to him wrapping his arms around him.

"You know on your record it says you're 38." Ianto whispered as he buried his face in Jack's neck, tears reluctantly falling from his eyes.

"I know, but I thought it would be too old." Jack smiled as he heard a small chuckle from Ianto's lips.

"I'm sorry you had to sit through that." Ianto said as he moved his face, and looked up at Jack.

"I'm glad I did, reminds me to never get on your bad side." Jack smiled and kissed Ianto softly. "So, what do you say about going up to bed then?"

"Love too." Ianto grinned.

Ianto closed the bedroom door behind him and pulled Jack into what could only be described as the most passionate kiss he could remember, tongues weren't fighting for dominance, they were sending messages of love over each other, as hands slowly and gently rubbed against the others body.

Slowly Jack pushed Ianto closer to the bed who understood where this was going on and obliged to Jack's slight pushes. Ianto lay on his back and watched hungrily as Jack started to take of clothes that he had only put on an hour or two before. Ianto couldn't remember a time when Jack's body looked so beautiful. A topless Jack started to tug Ianto's top off, and threw it hazily onto floor, before sending butterfly kisses along Ianto's stomach making Ianto moan the most beautiful sound Jack had ever heard.

Trousers went next, it wasn't rushed like normal, they were taking it slow. Rubbing themselves against each other with such intimacy that Jack thought he was going to come already. They kissed each other lazily before Ianto rolled on top of Jack.

In all their times of having sex, Jack always topped, except once where they both needed release but Jack had injured his back and all he could do was lye there.

But this time there was no need, it was pure love and Ianto wanted to give himself completely to Jack, and who was Jack to refuse. They continued to kiss softly as Ianto's hand fumbled in the draw, a smile of victory on his lips when he retrieved the lube and condoms. He rolled the condom on slowly, there was no need to rush as they both had forever.

Ianto fingered Jacks entrance slowly and with as much delicacy as possible, he smiled as he felt Jack slowly fuck himself on his fingers and once he scraped a finger over Jacks prostate and saw a slight look of urgency on Jack's face, he slowly entered him.

The slowness, the light touches, made them last hours. Jack would never admit just how much he loved Ianto on top, because he was always the one that had to be in control. But right now, in that moment, Jack felt himself loose all ability to think about anything other then Ianto, and not just about what they were doing. He looked up to see Ianto looking him straight in the eye and he wondered whether Ianto was thinking the same thing.

Hours passed, and they soon found themselves loosing the battle to stay one, they came together not breaking eye contact as Ianto pulled out they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Being here, with you now, I've never felt so alive." Jack whispered as he placed a light kiss on Ianto's forehead.

"I love you Jack." Ianto whispered.

"I love you too, so much Ianto." Jack said and noticed the small smile and blush on Ianto's face.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me want to celebrate my birthday next year, I'm never going to forget this birthday."

"Good." Jack smiled. "Though maybe next year, you can remind me a month before hand and so I can do something special."

"No ghosts." Ianto smiled sleepily.

"No, no ghosts." Jack said mimicking the same smile.

"Promise?" Ianto chuckled.

"I promise." Jack grinned. "Now go to sleep."

"Yes sir."

**Fin**

**So what did you think? Ended happily like always Thanks to every one who has reviewed means a lot. Love you all x Jen x **


End file.
